eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen Victoria
|Image = |Address = 46 Albert Square |Owner = Peggy Mitchell |Use = Pub |Occupants = Peggy Mitchell Roxy Slater Phil Mitchell Ben Mitchell Amy Slater Ronnie Mitchell }} The Queen Victoria is the pub in Albert Square. Currently, it is owned by Peggy Mitchell and is home to the Mitchell Family. It is 46 Albert Square. Staff Current employees *Landlady: Peggy Mitchell *Bartenders: Tracy, Shirley Carter, Phil Mitchell, Roxy Mitchell, Billy Mitchell *Cleaners: Tracy Past employees *Landlords: Gus Leonard, Alf Barrett, Den Watts, Eddie Royle, Frank Butcher, Grant Mitchell, Dan Sullivan *Landladies: Flo Leonard, Polly Barrett, Angie Watts, Pat Evans, Sharon Watts, Chrissie Watts *Managers: Alfie Moon, Barry Evans, Dave Roberts *Bartenders: Lofty Holloway, Arthur Fowler, Nina Harris, Sam Mitchell, Ricky Butcher, Little Mo Mitchell, Kat Moon, Spencer Moon, Jake Moon, Simon Wicks, Melanie Healy, Trevor Morgan, Donna Ludlow, Kathy Beale, Clyde Tavernier, Michelle Fowler, Cindy Beale, Steve Elliot, Tiffany Mitchell, Debbie Wilkins, Lorraine Wicks, Jan Hammond, Binnie Roberts, Josie McFarlane, Mary Flaherty, Shelley Lewis, Dennis Rickman, Honey Mitchell, Dawn Swann, Sean Slater, Ronnie Mitchell *Cleaners: Ethel Skinner, Pauline Fowler, Little Mo Mitchell, Rosie Miller, Juley Smith, Shirley Carter, Danielle Jones *Potmen: Tom Clements, Jim Branning *Caterers: Magda Czajkowski, Ian Beale, Cindy Beale, Hattie Tavernier *Bookkeeper: Natalie Evans Current residents *Peggy Mitchell *Phil Mitchell *Ben Mitchell *Roxy Slater *Amy Mitchell *Billy Mitchell *Albert the Dog Timeline *1986: Den Watts served Angie with divorce papers, on Christmas Day. *1988: Potman Tom Clements died in the gentleman's toilets, of a heart attack, on 21 April. *1992: Grant Mitchell set fire to the Vic in order to claim money on the insurance, with his wife, Sharon, trapped inside. *1994: "Sharongate": Sharon Mitchell was caught out, when a taped confession of her affair with Phil was played in the bar, by Grant. *1998: Bianca Butcher gave birth to baby Liam, on Christmas Day. *1998: Tiffany Mitchell fell down the stairs and falsely accused Grant of pushing her. She survived this, only to be knocked down and killed by Frank Butcher on Bridge St on New Year's Eve. *2000: Pat Evans and Frank Butcher were humiliated by Peggy Mitchell, when she exposed their affair by reading out a goodbye letter from Frank. *2003: Little Mo Mitchell was raped - and impregnated - by Graham Foster. *2003: Kat and Alfie Moon were married on Christmas Day. Memorably, Alfie had hired a snow machine which turned the Square into a Winter Wonderland. *2005: In the soap's 20th Anniversary episode, Den Watts was killed by wife Chrissie with Pauline Fowler's dog-shaped doorstop; he was later buried in concrete in the cellar. *2005: Den's body was uncovered, by Sam Mitchell, on the day of Sharon and Dennis Rickman's wedding. *2007: The inside of The Vic was re-furbished with new wallpaper, fresh paint and new material on the seating. *2007: The pub was raided by Terry Bates and his gang, who were looking for Jase Dyer; windows, the bar, Jukebox, Slot Machine etc, were destroyed. *2008: Suzy Branning hid a DNA test of Amy Slater, which revealed that Amy was not Sean Slater's daughter, in one of Ben Mitchell's homemade crackers. The test was later found by Sean Slater at Christmas Lunch who dumped Roxy Mitchell. Roxy later revealed that Amy was Jack Branning's daughter. *2009: During Archie and Peggy's wedding reception, Ronnie Mitchell discovers that Danielle Jones is her daughter. Queen Victoria Queen Victoria